


lie here with you

by headache (spills)



Series: thunder blooming [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: AU - Kimetsu no Yaiba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spills/pseuds/headache
Summary: It used to be hard to catch the sound of their footsteps, like petals flitting in the wind.
Series: thunder blooming [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118660
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	lie here with you

“I’ve been waiting for you.”

It used to be hard to catch the sound of their footsteps, like petals flitting in the wind.

Apparently all that was needed was a little attention, each foot fall in gentle landing, an entrance that begged for attention from anyone that would give a little notice.

This time however, their steps were a little louder, breaths a little ragged and that’s what tipped Steve off that something was wrong. A look up and his pupils dilate upon seeing the demon before him.

A body wearing their kimono, only their kimono collar is stained bright red with blood that comes from their neck. Blood that is dried on their collarbone seen from their dishevelled appearance. In their hands is their head, cheeks stained with blood dripping from their eye sockets, eyes that have been gouged out.

Sight making him a little sick.

“I wanted to see you,” Blake’s lips part to say that, blood spilling out of their mouth too, but at least their tongue is intact, “But I guess _see_ is the wrong fucking term,” they laugh, a joke made in poor taste. Something to lighten a mood that shouldn’t be lightened.

There’s nothing to answer to that though, and it doesn’t feel like the time to ask any questions either. It might be shell-shock, though he’s seen much worse happen to fellow demon-hunters, has cut up other demons far more ruthlessly than the messy slice across Blake’s neck. Their neck looks like it’s been torn off, so it’s not from a hunter from the corps, and he doubts that any other demon would have dared to do that to Upper Moon Two.

The only answer he could think of was skirmish with one of the other Upper Moons.

The Water Hashira tells his brain to shut off for a bit, carefully, he takes Blake’s head from their hands. Tenderly, he holds their head to his chest, closing his eyes.

It’s the sound of his breath in this broken-down shed, and it’s Blake who told him to come here, and there’s the sound of them breathing to. Slowly, he tries to attach their head back to their body, but that proves futile too, unsure of the semantics how demon biology worked regarding re-generation.

Giving up, he decides to sit down, cradling Blake’s head in his lap, running his fingers through their hair. It’s out of the ponytail they would usually wear their red hair in, and now it’s dragging on the rotten wooden floor, like a blood spill. The basis of blood demon arts and that’s how they made flowers bloom too.

Blake doesn’t say anything at all, as opposed to their usual rowdy mood, shit-eating grins or the small smiles he would show them. Now, it’s just their eyelids closed, but the silence is killing him.

“Not in the talking mood?”

He asks, and they will always give him an answer.

“I don’t think there’s much to say. You should cut my neck later though.”

That sets the alarms blaring in Steve’s head. Red flags replacing his eyelids when he blinks.

“Why?” he asks with caution,

The head rolls in his grasp, gazing up in his direction with two voids for eyes.

A pause in the air.

“I don’t want to fight demon hunters, and I don’t like eating civilians either.”

A simple statement, one of their truths.

“I just want to lie here with you.”

A simple request. That’s all Blake seems to be asking for.

Steve strokes their hair, and silence fills the air once again as he’s thinking about what he should say. Duty tells him that he should fulfil their request of cutting off their head, something quick and painless.

But the selfish part of him…

“Well, if we have limited time. Then. I think it would be better for us to lie down together with your head attached.”


End file.
